fanballfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:GhostCheese/Archive
inb4 default message #yolo Talk 22:19, March 15, 2014 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:GhostCheese page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Ludicrine (talk) 22:23, March 15, 2014 (UTC) Stay the fuck off my god damn wiki. Especially after that bullshit you pulled with the suckpuppet accounts. No, I am not unbanning you. If Zoshi unbans you, I will ban you again. If Zoshi takes my admin away, Ludicrine will give it back and I will ban you again. If Zoshi takes Ludicrine's admin away, we will throw wikia central at him for no discernable reason, ban him, and then ban you. You are not coming back. And if LAT decides to be a smart ass and unbans you I will ban you again and yell at him a lot. Stay the fuck off. DMSwordsmaster Talk 16:05, October 3, 2014 (UTC) : Threatening to go in against bureaucrats isn't a good idea, kupo~ ' LAT (Talk • )' 16:29, October 3, 2014 (UTC) :: This is not your decision to make. Zoshi had absolutely no objections to banning her, and if he does, he should bring it to me. Not you. Re-adding ban. DMSwordsmaster Talk 16:31, October 3, 2014 (UTC) :: DMS is correct in that I have no objection to leaving GhostCheese and other puppets incapable of editing the wiki. Honestly, the main question I have is where the IP ban came from. I was under the impression that those could only be performed by a request to WC. Talk 16:40, October 3, 2014 (UTC) :::Thank you. And to answer that question with a theory, I believe it's where I added the "Prevent user from making additional user pages" option in the ban list. DMSwordsmaster Talk 16:42, October 3, 2014 (UTC) :::Ah, okay that seems to make sense. I'm not sure if I intend on leaving GhostCheese indefinitely banned over a rather turbulent joke, but I will leave the ban on for at least a while. Knowing her personally I think I'll use my own discretion as to when that will be. Talk 16:45, October 3, 2014 (UTC) Re: Chilled Ownership You have received this message because you are an active user on the site. We have recently been informed of a rather unfair practice that has been taking place on the wiki for almost three years. It has come to our attention that a certain user, Samuel17, is in possession of a pet called “Chilled” ( ). This is a rather inexcusable deed, as one user should not be capable of owning a pet that other users do not. As consolation, the Fan-Ball Wiki would like to present you with “No Chilled” ( ). It is with a hopeful mind that we believe that in solidarity, all users who do not own “Chilled” will be able to find solace with one another and help each other through their struggles. We greatly apologize for the inconvenience, and thank you for your patience on the matter. Sincerely, ☭ Fan-Ball Wiki Staff ☭ (03:15, April 1, 2015 (UTC)) P.S. It has come to our attention that another user, who will remain anonymous, appears to be in possession of yet another pet that is not communally owned by all active users. We are currently investigating this situation. Sockpuppet Account FYI, in case it wasn't clear or stated, the reason DMS banned your other account is because creating a sockpuppet account to circumvent a ban is clearly stated as "against the rules" per se. If you wanted to make a comment on something you could've just edited your normal talk page instead of doing that. Anyway, I'm not sure what made you think the ban time would change to just two days because you asked for it, but whatever. If you have anything else just do it here. Talk 23:27, May 6, 2015 (UTC) : ...and you made another one. You are about to get permabanned, and if you so much as misstep one more time I won't be able to keep anyone including myself from doing that. Just contact me somewhere else if you don't want to use this page for whatever reason, but just stop making sockpuppets. Talk 23:40, May 6, 2015 (UTC) Denied. Your "Request" to be unbanned on the 8th has been denied. Any admin that is not Zoshi, me, or Lud that does unban you on the 8th will suffer consequences. If you also try that sockpuppet crap you just pulled again, you won't be unbanned period. Do not test me. DMSwordsmaster Talk 23:28, May 6, 2015 (UTC) 3. it was a huge mistake, it violated boundaries, i shouldn't have brought it up vaguely as a joke i should have responsibly taken action when it happened rather than lying about it or hiding it, because that would be the more respectable thing to do. 4. there is nothing i can do about it other than take responsibility for it which is what i plan on doing, if there is anything else you would like me to do let me know. 5. i deserve this ban, and whatever punishment comes my way other than this ban, because what i have done is absolutely 100% what i consider the worst thing i have ever done 6. i would like to give lat his birthday present but if that's not possible i understand, but he had nothing to do with this 7. if there are other actions that have contributed to this ban i am unaware of them and if theres a situation irl or online i need to deal with i would like you to contact me so i can do my best to acknowledge it 8. pcascii, tumblr alts im sorry i used sockpuppets rather than using this alt, i did not realize using talk pages was not banned with blocking GhostCheese (talk) 23:51, May 6, 2015 (UTC) You directly invaded the most intimate privacy of someone else, which is, as you have stated, an enormous mistake and, absolutely, completely unacceptable. You will recieve punishment here to the most reasonable extent, and there is no way it will be undone, so at least you're coming to terms with the fact that you fucked up big time. Regrettably, you not be unbanned to be able to upload whatever it was you were going to give LAT for his birthday, but by all means you can send it to him by some other means and have him upload it if you like. I can't even comprehend what part of you thought that this was acceptable, or even vaguely in the realm of morally ambiguous, or how you thought this might be any sort of reasonable reaction to anything that has happened in the past, but I and a number of others are completely disgusted. You had no right, and no justification to do that, and I just want to make sure that if you even so much as breathe on anything she owns ever again, I will use the full extent of my powers to ensure that you are wiped off the face of this entire website. If you want to talk about it for whatever reason to me or anyone else, use tumblr or something, but for sure as fuck don't come back here. If at all possible, delete or otherwise try to eliminate any methods you have of accessing anyone's things but yours, and don't even think about trying anything like that again. Now have a good, long, 6 month think about it. Auf wiedersehen, GhostCheese. Talk 23:54, May 6, 2015 (UTC) Hello I wanted to say I hope you get better what with your wisdom teeth being gone now and all the pudding you've probably eaten by now, and I also wanted to give you a gift Moree Amonbaltro ( , , , , , , , ) Consisting of (blue demon/green weed head), |standing for "great Rod of Dauntingly Insightful Chaotic Karma}} (blue bullet head), and six other souls (white bullet heads). Full description in file, but just so you know the white bullet heads can be bred to be separated from the whole A, Moree and the offspring later returned so that it can perform the move known as I figure that you're the only person who I can really trust with all these dicks ♋ [[User:A, Mori|'''Mori]] [[User talk:A, Mori|'Talk']]' 15:19, December 1, 2015 (UTC) Holy shit thank you so much!! I'm doing a little bit better than yesterday. You will not regret entrusting me with these dongs, my friend GhostCheese (talk) 15:30, December 1, 2015 (UTC) WHAT UP, Y/ Y/, GH/ST FULL'A CHEESE! I HAPPENED T/ HAVE A N/TICED THAT Y/ WRIGGLIN DAY'S THE DAY AFTER T/DAY (IN C/MM/N IT MEANS "BIRTHDAY", S/RRY IF Y/U G/T THE C/N-FUSE, I MEAN I'M BLIND AND I CAN'T USE /NE LETTER AND MY H/MEGH/STS HELP ME WRITE THIS AND- WHATEVER). AS A GIFT, I HAPPENED T/ HAVE F/UND S/ME GH/STS WH/ WERE S/ CRAZY F/R PIZZAS THAT THEY DIED AND BECAME GH/STS! I D/N'T KN/W IF THERE'S SUCH A CRAZE BUT THERE Y/U G/, Y/U CAN HAVE THEM SINCE THEY'RE GH/STS AND HAVE CHEESE /N THEM. YEAH N/T SUCH A SELLER, EH? ANYWAY, THEY'RE EACH NAMED THE F/LL/WIN' (I JUST H/PE I G/T DEM GEN/S RIGHT): *E-PEPPER/N (♅) *SALSA-SAM (♅) *CHAP-CHEDDAH (♅) *M/N-ZZARELLA (♅) *SPECTRE-SAUCE (♅) *KETCH-/ (♅) *GH/-G/UDA (♅) *EDAMUND (♅) AND THE /NE IN THE MID' IS PIZZA-BR/ (♂). M/RE L/RE IN THE DESCRIPTIÑ/. BR/LEADDUKE (RAP) 20:53, April 1, 2016 (UTC) P.S. I SH/ULDA MADE ME A PR/PER SIG F/R THE DAY BUT NEVER REALLY G/T AR/UND T/ THAT. Happy birthday my ghost with the most Hello. I hope you have a happy birthday and a good day and time being an adult. Sorry I didn't have a gift or anything prepared, I'm just lazy and lame and stuff, but I'll get u something if u want me to. It doesn't have to be a pet or s/t either, I can like buy u a CD or s/t and mail it to u if u want, I'm cool w/ that. Have a great birthday. You the best. '[[User:A, Mori|'Mori']] [[User talk:A, Mori|'Talk']]' 15:35, April 2, 2016 (UTC) Happy birth from me as well. Talk 23:44, April 2, 2016 (UTC) A birthday to ye, welcome to the adultodrome, hope you have a good time ' LAT (Talk • )' 23:52, April 2, 2016 (UTC) Belated birthday congratter I was away for all of yesterday, so here's a late bringing of birthday wishes. Happy birth(yester)day and congratulations with becoming 18 years. Fire InThe HoleTalk 09:24, April 3, 2016 (UTC) BIRTH happily day of being born my good meme friend because you are a friend of the memes, i had a meme prepared for this very occasion and definitely not just something that i didn't post yet that i'm giving you now because i forgot to have something prepared remember when we talked about this joke i do enjoy '[[User:A, Mori|'Mori']] [[User talk:A, Mori|'Talk']]' 18:21, April 2, 2017 (UTC) Ah, yes. Happy birth indeed! May your 19th year be extra spicy. I don't have a gift because I suck. Talk 20:20, April 2, 2017 (UTC) :Birth to ya. Have some rats. Koroleva the Liberator is three sisters who overthrew their corrupt monarch, taking on their name as a trophy. ' LAT (Talk • )''' 21:31, April 2, 2017 (UTC)